1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved safety receptacle and in particular to one which will not conduct electricity until a predetermined operation has been performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The numerous hazards presented by conventional electrical receptacles are well known and documented. This is because children, emboldened by curiosity, may attempt to insert metal objects such as hairpins or nail files into the slots in the front face of the receptacle. Should the child thereby contact the line side of the outlte, he may receive a serious, even a fatal shock. Various safety receptacles have been devised to rectify these problems. However, all of the attempts heretofore made have resulted in devices having certain drawbacks. One approach which has been taken in several prior art devices involves the addition of a sliding plate, either to the cover or to the receptacle itself. The sliding plate is provided with slots for receiving the male blades of an electrical cap. These slots are normally nonaligned with the receptacle slots and a double motion is required to insert the cap. Hence, the user is required to perform a double movement in order to insert the cap, thereby making it difficult to perform under conditions of low illumination. The other drawback is that a child could accidentally or purposely uncover both slots with a single instrument.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved safety receptacle which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.